Songs of Illusion
by SchizophrenticDolphin
Summary: After a late night of studying, Ginny finds herself running into the person she least expected. The "Terrific Trio" make sure she is never in any sort of trouble, but what will they think when they find out...?
1. Chapter I

Okee dokee. Disclaimer time! None of this belongs to us..... nope... If we on none of it. If we DID own Harry Potter, why would we be posting it here? We would have it published, fool. But... We don't. J.K Rowling did. That is why she is really rich and famous and talented and stuff... and we aren't....  
  
By the way: We are very true to our name as being schizophrentic. Yup. Two people.... Wheeeeee... Ok, have fun reading our first, sad attempt at decent fanfiction. A Draco/Ginny pairing.  
  
-----Chapter I  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Ginny found herself racing down the halls at full speed. She was trying to move as silently as she could. She had been studying in her corner of the library and before she knew it, it was near midnight. Now, as she fled down hallways and up staircases, she was positive that Filch would catch her. Her heartbeat seemed to echo through the darkened hallway, as the thunder rolled slowly. Her feet seemed to clunk loudly as she ran. Suddenly, rounding a corner, she hit something very solid and fell back on the hard marble floor, her books scattering wildly. she looked up quickly, counting on seeing Filch with a nasty grin on his grotesque face. But she did not see him. Her look of surprise swiftly changed to a scowl.  
  
"Malfoy," she hissed quietly, still glaring as she picked up her books.  
  
"My, my Weasel. Racing around at midnight? What ever would you be doing," Draco Malfoy sneered. Ginny glared, "None of your business." "Really, well since you've just run headlong into me, I think I should get an excuse." Ginny, still picking up her books, didn't look at him when she said, "Studying in the library. Now go away you slimy git." She stood defiantly and cast Draco a look of loathing. "Sure you were," the Slytherin said, leaning against a wall. "And I've just been made Headmaster. Come one, spill. What were you doing?" Ginny sighed impatiently, "Studying. Now leave. I have to get to my common room before Filch-" "Catches you?" A greasy voice, filled with dark glee at discovering two students out of bed finished her sentence. Filch stepped out of the shadows and at his feet Mrs. Norris purred. Ginny swore under her breath. "Well, well. Two students out of bed; and well past curfew. I think a detention is in order..." Filch smiled his toothless grin at the two teenagers. "Tomorrow evening at seven. Report to the trophy room, its due for a cleanin." Filch turned his back and shuffled off murmuring sweet nothings to his precious cat. "Thanks Draco," Ginny said furiously. "Not only do have detention, I have it with you." She stomped of to her common room, Draco's eyes following her until she turned a corner and was out of sight.  
  
Ginny went straight to her dormitory and threw her books on the ground, she didn't care about waking the other girls up. Without even changing into pajamas, she flopped onto the bed. Stupid git, she thought, staring into the red velvet canopy of the bed. She might have made it to the dorm without detention if it wasn't for him. '...Weasel, racing around at midnight,' Ginny shuddered with suppressed rage. Now, she would be spending a perfect evening with Draco Malfoy, the world's biggest--. Ginny stopped herself. It was too late to rant about it now. She needed at least a few hours of sleep before classes. She would continue her rant in the morning. Yawning widely, she slipped off into sleep.  
  
When Ginny woke, the sun was shining and her dorm was empty. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and one of her mum's famous Christmas sweaters and hurried downstairs so she wouldn't miss breakfast. Ginny rushed into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table between Hermione and Ron. "Morning," she said, panting for breath. Hermione, deeply immersed in a conversation with her boyfriend of three months Harry, didn't answer. Ron just shoveled more eggs into his mouth. Ginny sighed and took a piece of toast and slowly spread marmalade on it. No one ever noticed her. "Maybe i should get a dramatic haircut," she mumbled, her mouth full of toast. She doubted even then if anyone would notice. "I'm done," she said to no one imparticular. "I might not be in the Common Room tonight. I have detention with Malfoy." Still, no answer and Ginny got a little agitated. "Is anyone listening? I might as well say that I'm snogging Malfoy!"  
  
"Now why would you say something like that?" a silky voice said from behind her. -----  
  
Schizophrenic: Yup! That's chapter one! Please R&R! WE've written out the next few chapters, but if no one likes it, we won't post them...  
  
Dolphin: Exactly. If no one reads it and/or reviews it, it not only proves we are talentless hacks, but it also shows there is no point in writing any more and posting it up here.  
  
S: Nope. So review, because our lives and self-esteem is at stake!!! And we don't even care if you said you hated it!! Just review! And reading it would be good, too.  
  
D: Okay, well.... I'm done..... more chapters to come (if the reviews come ^_^) 


	2. Chapter II

Ok, you all have a nice and long chapter after that short first one. I would, however, like to take the time to make the following statement: Harry and Hermione are NOT going out. Meant to edit that out but it was about three in the morning when that was posted. The next chapter might also have some editing problems, but I don't think it is anything major. Have fun! Oh, and a big thanks to all the reviewers! Love you all! Looking forward to more reviews on this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
----- Chapter II  
  
Ginny spun around quickly to see Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well," she spat icily, her cheeks reddening slightly, "it's not much like they pay any attention to me anyhow."  
  
Ron looked up from his eggs. "Oy, Malfoy! What d' ya think yo'r doin' ove' here? Your 'able is ove' thar'' he said through a mouthful of bacon and egg pieces. Draco said nothing but smirked slightly.  
  
"See you in the trophy room then," Draco said, bowing in mock respect then turning on his heel and leaving the hall.  
  
"What were you doing talking to Malfoy?" asked Ron, who had swallowed his breakfast. Ginny rolled her eyes and exited the Great Hall.  
  
She muttered to herself as she walked. "Stupid git Ron, know-it-all Hermione, Stuck-Up prat Harry. No one has time for me! No one cares about me!" Ginny walked amelessly, wallowing in her self-pitty. She found herself in the library and thought a good book might take her mind off things. The Gryffindor picked a random book off a shelf and sat down near a window. She flipped the pages and sighed. She just couldn't concentrate. She gave up and stared out the window, hoping something interesting would hit her. Unfortunately, a crumpled ball of parchment hit her first.  
  
Ginny turned in the direction the parchment came from. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together, Hermione bending over a book as usual. Harry smiled when he caught her attention and motioned for her to come over. She smiled a quick, false smile then trudged over to the table.  
  
"Why'd you through parchment at me?" Ginny asked, sitting down at their table.  
  
"Well, its not like you answered to your name," Harry said mockingly, showing a grin as if he was looking down at a niece he was fond of. Stupid, pompous Harry, Ginny thought darkly, though was able to give a hollow, false laugh.  
  
"Yes..." Hermione mused, her head still bent over a book. "You seemed deep in thought. I told Harry not to call you over, you seemed preoccupied, but he said he had something to ask you." She flipped a page and Ginny gnashed her teeth behind closed lips and added to her thoughts. And know-it-all Hermione. 'I seemed preoccupied' who does she think she is?  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked at Harry, still beaming stupidly, and said "Well what is it Harry, I've got loads of homework to do and I must get started." A lie, of course. Ginny's homework had been finished last night in the library. But every minute away from these two ignorant prats was precious. Harry's sappy smile suddenly slid off his face and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, its erm.. rather difficult to say..." He began. "Well spit it out!"  
  
Ginny watched Harry's eternal struggle silently, smiling slightly. He looked to Hermione for advice, she only waved her hand slightly as if to say 'go on'. "Well,' he began again, "You know the Christmas thing?"  
  
'Yes," Ginny replied calmly.  
  
"Well, not the actual feast, but, the thing after it? The ball thing?'  
  
'Yes, Harry."  
  
"Would you like to, well, go with me to it?" He finished, staring at the ground. Ginny thought about it for a moment. A few years ago she would have jumped for joy at this, but now, she wasn't so sure. She smiled lightly.  
  
"Of course, Harry,' she said. It wasn't like she was going to get any other date for it. 'I'd love to stay but I need to get going. Detention this afternoon." she left the smiling Harry and Hermione for the common room. she might as well drop off her books before she went to the trophy room. Might even take a quick bath, she thought as she said the password and walked through the portrait hole. She needed something to relieve some stress.  
  
After dropping her books off on her bed, Ginny went off to the girls' bathroom. She turned the faucettes on as hot as they could go, then slipped in. The hot water burned her skin for a few seconds, then the pain ebbed and the water began soothing her tense muscles as the steam cleared her mind. Sighing, she slid under the surface for a second, then came up again. Even for such a short time, the scalding water helped immensely. After fifteen minutes, Ginny got out of the tub and dried herself off before getting dressed in one of her older school uniforms. It would make no sense to wear one of the newer ones then go clean. It didn't make any sense that she took a bath before cleaning the trophy room either, but at least she felt better. Sighing heavily, she donned her tattered hogwarts cloak then walked out of the bathroom and into the common room, her wet hair dripping slightly onto her cloak.  
  
Ginny tied her hair back in a ponytail with an old ribbon. She checked her watch and was surprised; she had been in the bath longer than she had thought. It was almost time for lunch now. She sat in a chair close to the fire, and stared at the flames licking the logs. She was going to the Christmas Ball with Harry Potter. Tons of girls would kill for this chance, but Ginny felt almost annoyed with herself for even saying yes. She didn't like Harry, and she didn't want him to think she did. She'd much rather go wiht someone exciting and new. someone like Draco? a voice inside her said. Ginny jumped and looked around wildly, paranoid as if someone magically heard her thoughts. 'Where'd that come from?' She thought. 'Draco is the slimiest git ever to walk the planet!' But he is hot...  
  
Ginny shook her head violently. Where did that come from? she asked herself. She placed a hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't running a fever. No, normal. I am going to the ball with Harry, she told herself fervently, And I am going to enjoy it. And not think about that Malfoy... She rose, slightly scared of her thoughts, and started walking towards the Great Hall, dreading the detention as she should. She smiled slightly, then almost slapped herself for doing so.  
  
Ginny walked slowly to the Great Hall and sat, again, but Harry and her oblivious older brother. "Ron, tahts disgusting." GInny wrinkled her nose as she watched her brother eat. "Wol thaaawry!" He replied, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Hermione was sitting infront of Ginny and picked at her food daintily. "So what've you been up to?" Ginny said, trying to start o conversation.  
  
"Well," Hermione said slowly, "I've been studying for a test in Ancient Runes but i stumbled across a most interesting word meaning 'foot' but the word is spelled differently when it means 'pertaining to the foot' and I decided to do a little research of my own. I discovered that.." Ginny stopped listening. Ron was eating like there was no tomorrow, Hermione was talking everybody's ear off but no one was listening, and Harry was ignoring Ginny and talking to Seamus. Ginny fumed as she watched Harry talking to other people. Did he already forget that she was his date to the ball? She should dump him, just to spite him. And then I would look like an idiot at the ball by myself, she reminded herself. But... if someone (she was careful not to name any names) were to ask me, I would definitely dump Harry. Ginny rose from the table and made to leave.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong? You hardly touched your food?" Ron's eyes knitted in concern. Ginny looked back.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, just not hungry. GO ahead and finish my plate, no one's stopping you from being a complete pig." Ginny turned and walked out before her brother could protest.  
  
Ginny walked briskly onto the castle grounds. It was refreshing being able to walk out on the soft grass and be covered by the endless blue skies. A cold wind blew at her face. She could tell as well as any that winter was on it's way. She stared at the icy gray of the lake and sat down on the ground at its edge. Some other students had done the same, talking and laughing while watching the center of the lake for one of the Squid's giant tentacles to rise slightly out of the water then drop under the rippling surface of the water.  
  
Watching teh gentle ripples glide on the lake was so calming, Ginny forgot about her detention, her brother, and even her troubles about being ignored. Until... "Oy! Gin! Whats with you?!"  
  
Ginny swore silently and turned to face a very angry Ron stomping towards her.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked coolly.  
  
"What'd you say that to me for? You embarrassed me in front of everyone! You need to keep that attitude in check, or else I'll write mum!" '  
  
The horror...' Ginny thought as she listened to Ron rant.  
  
"And another thing, you hardly said a word to Harry! For goodness sake, he's your date to the Christmas Ball! Would it kill you to be nice for once?"  
  
He turned to walk away, but Ginny had something to say, too.  
  
"First of all, you can't tell me to keep my attitude in check. You're not mum and I don't give a d*** if you tell her! Secondly, maybe I didn't talk to Harry because Harry didn't talk to me! Believe it or not Ron but the wall responds to me better than you or Harry or Hermione! The only time you talk to me is to butt into my business! So just lay off!!"  
  
Ginny walked towards the castle, but turned to shout something back.  
  
"And tell Harry I don't want to take him to the ball! And tell him I don't wanna talk to him or Hermione or you ever again! Its not like you listen!"  
  
She left Ron standing out on the lawn, mouth agape. She was so furious with the three of them that she wasn't paying attention when she ran in to someone, knocking her down.  
  
"Sorry," she spat.  
  
"Not a problem," a familiar voice. 


	3. Chapter III

Ginny looked up slowly, dreading the face that went with that cold voice. "Hello Malfoy," she said with as much control as possible. She really wanted to strangle someone right now, anyone. Malfoy seemed the perfect victim.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little miss weasel in a temper. Tut tut..." His cold gray eyes glinted with malice. "You even broke off your date with Potter... Remind me never to come your sight while you are angry."  
  
If only she could get her hands to his throat...  
  
"What made you dump perfect Potter? The celebrity life not for you? You were sick for him a few years ago..." The Malfoy sneer had appeared.  
  
"Was, Malfoy, is past tense. It isn't like he is going to care anyways. He is too concerned with the other two members of the terrific trio. And then Ron the pig, he always acts like he has it the worst of the family," she coldly began imitating Ron," 'No one ever listens to me. I have so much to live up to. I'll never be known for anything.' It makes me sick. He is best friends with he famous Harry Potter. He gets the attention he wants with the friendship. I can be talking about... who knows what and they won't even look up. And today, Harry comes and asks me to the ball like it was so difficult for him to do. I bet it never crossed his mind that I might refuse. I doubt he would care anyways. He only asked me because Cho's gone and Hermione is going with... I don't even remember anymore. I was his last choice because he knew I wouldn't refuse. And when he asked me I didn't, but now I have decided I don't want to go with Harry. I want to go with..." she stopped. Her life as she knew it would have ended horribly if she had finished that statement. She was silent.  
  
Draco chuckled slightly, as if her mini-tantrum had been a comedy act. "Come Little Flame before you burn down the lovely grounds. It would be much more convient for you to burn down the school. Besides, it is time for that detention." He turned and began walking up to the school  
  
Ginny checked her watch, then rushed to catch up with Malfoy. They walked in silence for a little while, then Draco spoke. "You said you wanted to go with someone to the ball." Ginny's heart raced and she felt her face grow warmer. "I did..." she said slowly.'Is there any way he could weasle it out of me?' She subconsciously shook herself. 'What am I thinking? I don't want to go to the ball with Draco Malfoy. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dad, everyone. They would have a cow!' "Well, spit it out, Weasley. Who?" Ginny bit her tongue. 'Well, serves them right, always ignoring me and not paying attention. At least they'll notice me.' "No one. Come on, we're gonna be late and Filch'll strangle us." She walked faster, hurrying to the Trophy Room.  
  
::Flash forward to the detention::  
  
Ginny scrubbed the trophy viciously with the rag while Filch looked around. They had just arrived a matter of minutes ago and were already cleaning. Fich grumbled something about patrolling the halls then walked out, his cat at his heels. Ginny glared at his retreating back. Why did she have to get detention? The 'Trio' never got detention and they were out late all the time. She could always tell how late they had been out by how tired they looked at breakfast the next morning. But they never got caught.  
  
A cold damp thing hitting her back made her jealous thoughts retreat. Spinning around, she saw Malfoy looking innocently at a trophy, his rag no where in sight.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny hissed from across the room, "I thought we were mature enough not to throw things at people. Apparently I was wrong."  
  
"I did nothing," he replied calmly.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
An ink bottle fell out of the ceiling and smashed on the floor.  
  
"Now the ikkle couple gets to clean up inky mess," Peeves said, appearing right over the puddle of ink. He zoomed towards Ginny and snatched her rag out of her hands. Smiling, he threw it at Draco's head and then zoomed out of the room.  
  
Ginny crawled over the the inky mess, quickly looked around for Filch or the peering eyes of Mrs. Norris, whipped out her wand and muttered, "Scourgify." She pocketed her wand and scooted back to her trophy. "Tsk Tsk, Weasley. Flich specifically said no magic." Ginny glanced over at him and smiled mischevisouly. "Then you'll be needing this," she flung his soapy rag at him and whacked him in his face. "And don't call me Weasley, Malfoy" she said coolly, as he peeled the wet rag off of his face. "My name is Ginny." "Then don't call me Malfoy, Ginny. My name is Draco." He sneered at her before turning back to his trophy.  
  
They worked in silence for a few minutes, then in wheezed Filch, Mrs. Norris close behind. He bent over Ginny's shoulder to inspect her trophy. He grunted, and turned to look at Draco's. He left as quickly as he came, saying nothing save for a few grunts and some sweet nothings to his cat. "So, who is the lucky lady who has the honor of being your partner at the Christmas Ball?" Ginny wrung out a rag into a bucket, trying not to sound anxious. ('Anxious?! I am not anxious!! I'm just curious...') Draco scrubbed an award to Daren Thimble (before answering. "No one, yet." He said in his cool, silky drawl. "Surely you've gotten countless offers," Ginny said, trying very hard to make her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess." He ticked them off his fingers as he named them. "Susan Bones; told her I would never be seen with a Ravenclaw. I think she ran off to cry in the W.C. Millicent Bulstrode; out of the question. She's built like an ox. Blaise Zabini; she pretty enough, but she's got no brains, an absolute airhead. There were some others, I forget. Oh, and Pansy Parkinson. The pig, honestly I don't get how she had the nerve to even ask me. The slime." Ginny nodded and concentrated on her rag as she asked him the next question. "So, you've got your eye on anyone?" He turned to face her, and she arranged a look of uninterested conversation before she turned to meet his gaze. "Now if you tell me who you want to take, I'll tell you. You first." Ginny felt the blush creep up her neck and twirled around, furious. Draco chuckled slightly and said softly, "I thought not."  
  
Ginny turned her reddened face back to the trophy. She did not want to go to the ball with a git like Malfoy. She only wanted to go with the dangerous boy who would shock everyone. Going with the most handsome boy in the school would be an added bonus. Plus, he was a Malfoy, and her whole family had hated his family for centuries. It was the obvious way to get people to notice her. And this was Draco Malfoy, she was talking about. The Draco Malfoy. One third of the school hated him, one third envied him, and the rest loved him.  
  
Snap out of it Ginny, she told her reflection. It would be embarrassing for her family and down right scandalous of she went with him. And there was the fact that someone like him would never, never go with a poor girl with no beauty to speak of and a muggle loving family. "It's impossible," she said quietly.  
  
"What's impossible?"  
  
Ginny's eyes popped. Why did she say that out loud? "Nothing," she said quickly and twisted her rag around.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you're bursting to say you want to go with me." Ginny turned a raised eyebrow and saw a smirked face.  
  
"Yes. That's it. I'm dying to go with you. Now shut up and clean." Ginny scrubbed the next trophy and inched her eyes over to see if Draco actually took that seriously. All she saw was the back of his blonde head and a raised wand. "Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you are doing? Filch specifically said no magic." Suddenly the trophies were sparkling clean. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The two students rose and started to leave the trophy room.  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley," Draco said, drawing every word out, "as for your urge to dance with me at the ball, I'm afraid it's out of the question." Ginny rolled her eyes and said to herself, "Like I said, impossible."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ginny's eyes popped open and she flushed. Why do I have to say things out loud? Why?!!?  
  
"Well, Goodnight."  
  
Ginny stood still, not looking up from a spot on the floor until Draco's footsteps were far, far away. She nearly ran to the common room. Why didn't she confess all her feelings and get it over with? She said the password irritably and the portrait swung open to a very full common room. She pushed and shoved her way through and was almost to the dorm stairs when three figures stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Ginny? We, um.. wanted to talk with you." Hermione looked anxiously at her and Ginny glared at her, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Ron? Did you relay the message that I am not on speaking terms with any of you? No leave me alone as I try to get some sleep and forget about the awful detention I just had."  
  
Ginny closed the dormitory door and fell onto her bed. She would sleep well, wake up energetic and awake, and ready for a week of school. She will not be confronted by the Dream Team and Draco would not remember their encounter. She could only hope.  
  
Ginny sank under the warm covers gratefully. At least there none could laugh at her. She had actually told Draco how she felt. What a Stupid, stupid girl she was. She was positive that next time Draco saw her, he and the rest of his Slytherin friends would collapse in fits of laughter. She, a Gryffindor Wealsey, wanted to go to the Ball with Draco Malfoy, the rich, snobbish, Slytherin. But she had told him her feelings truthfully. She did only want to go to the ball with him because of the attention it would give her. But she had conviently left out how her stomach had flipped when he said her name. It wasn't her fault that the name "Ginny' sounded wonderful when he said it. Sighing, she rolled over, dreading dawn.  
  
Morning came all too quickly. Ginny slowly sat up and got dressed. She peered out the door to check the common room. Clear; no Harry, Ron, or Hermione in sight. She rushed out of there before one could show up. She sat alone at breakfast, scanning the tables. There he was. Draco was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle. He looked utterly bored. But then again, didn't he always? Ginny tried to catch his eye, but whenever he would turn in her general direction, she quickly looked somewhere else. She eventually rose from the table and started to her first period, Charms. "I can't believe the nerve of her," she heard Harry say. He and Ron were walking down the corridor and, of course, didn't notice Ginny. She jumped behind a tapestry as they continued their conversation. "Really mate. Something's messed with her head. You know, she was in detention with Malfoy that whole time...You never know." Harry snarled at Ron's comment. "Wouldn't put it past the scum. Bewitching your sister." Ginny practically boiled and she jumped from behind the tapestry.  
  
Unfortunately, her mouth made no sound as she tried to yell at their retreating backs. Would it really matter anyways? They could think what they wanted as long as they didn't act on those thoughts. She clenched her fists angrily and stormed the opposite direction. She had no clue where she was going, but she was desperate to put as much space as possible between her and Harry and Ron. "Why do they always feel that they have to look after me?" she muttered, blindly turning a random corner. "Ever since that whole Tom Riddle inncident, they have been wondering about my 'sanity' or whatever yet have not even noticed me enough to say hi." She paused, trying to think over how that was logical. "Oh well. Who needs logic in this kind of mess?" Her voice echoed through the presumably empty hallway.  
  
Ginny didn't see Draco that day nor the rest of the week, unless one might count passing in hallways and glancing in the Great Hall. Before Ginny could turn around, it was the end of the week.  
  
The rain drummed dolefully on the large windows, lighting illuminating the dark landscape at random intervals followed by the low rumble of thunder. The weather was changing quickly. Soon, some predicted even by the end of next week, there would be a thick blanked of white show covering Hogwarts. Ginny drug herself out of bed and shrugged on one of her thick dressing robes. She knew exactly what day it was. It was the day of the ball. She was dreading it. The ball would be a boring...thing for couples to be together before the holidays. It was stupid. Ginny was planning on staying in the library or just staying in the common room. She sighed as she pulled off that warm robe and her nightgown, doning her tattered school uniform. After she quickly ran a brush through her horribly tangled hair, she walked down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Ginny went to the common room and saw the 'Terrific Trio' sitting in their usual spots around the fire. She felt their eyes on the back of her head, and she debated whether or not to turn around. She decided not to, and left quickly before they could call her back. She walked quickly down to the dining hall to have breakfast. She sat alone, observing everyone as she quietly munched her food. Almost unconsciously, her eyes drifted toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy was talking to some of the more popular Slytherins around him, obviously making a joke. They were all laughing their heads off. Ginny frowned. She hadn't even said so much of as a "Good Morning" to Draco, let alone talk to him. 'Was he going to the ball? With who? Am I obsessing over him?' Ginny rubbed her temples as if thinking about him gave her a headache. "I do not like Draco Malfoy, I do not like Draco Malfoy," she chanted under her breath until someone interrupted her. "Erm.. Ginny? May I sit here?" Hermione's voice sounded concerned. Ginny didn't answer. Hermione slid into the seat next to her and put food on her plate as she talked. "I know we haven't been talking to you lately and you must feel left out, but we think it's really unfair that you take out your anger on us. We've been really busy with our homework and you can't expect us to be able to spend every waking moment with you."  
  
Ginny refused to answer, but she thought to herself, 'Every waking moment? That would be h3 (double hockey sticks).'  
  
Hermione pushed her food around her plate, and began talking. Again.  
  
"But we want you to know that were really worried about you. You've been acting so queer (OOC: be mature, people) and," she snorted, "Ron and Harry seem to think you've been put under the Imperious Curse by Malfoy. During your detention. Seriously, those two jump to conclusions. But," she glanced slyly towards Ginny. "What did go on?"  
  
Ginny sipped her porridge, dabbed her face, turned toward Hermione and said in the most polite way possible, "None of your d*** business." She then stood up and walked away slowly.  
  
She heard Hermione make some noise of.. something behind her but didn't stop. She was so tired of them. All of them. Including Draco. It scared her to realize how much she wanted to know who he was going to the ball with. "Probably that Parkinson character." she muttered. She didn't know why a guy like him would go with a pig like Pansy. Stop it Ginny, she told herself as she walked, You just want the danger of the forbidden. If everyone said Harry was off limits to you, you would want to go with him too. But that wasn't true. There was something different about Malfoy that Harry, the little orphan hero, could never possess. It was that ability to be charmingly unpredictable and utterly repulsive at the same time. Harry, on the other hand, was far too used to being worshipped and fawned over. Draco was different. Because he is off limits..., she told herself fervently. She sighed, imagining waltzing around that beautiful Great Hall with the strong arms of the sneering blonde around her waist. They would dance and dance until the sun rose then set again. Off LIMITS! her mind screamed, as she found herself smiling. She felt like slapping herself. He was going with Pansy or some beautiful and popular doll and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Ginny wandered up to the Gryffindor tower and grabbed some homework to do by the fire. She was looking up the ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion when she heard a small noise behind her. "Um, Ginny?" She winced at the sound of his voice. She knew he was going to ask her to the ball. What excuse will she use this year? She slowly revolved in her chair to face Colin Creevy, his hands behind his back and blushing furiously as he stared at his shoes.  
  
"Erm, I was wondering. Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?"  
  
Every year the same thing.  
  
"Sorry Colin. But I'm not going to the ball."  
  
"Oh... Okay then."  
  
He scurried off in shame as Ginny faced the fire again. She was just glad Ron wasn't here again. "Why'd you dump him, Gin? He's nice enough!" She muttered under her breath, imitating her brother. "Because she's a stupid git who won't even look me in the face," she answered herself, stabbing her potions essay repeatedly. "Everyone here is a nice, safe, acceptable prat. Why can't anyone be interesting?!" Ginny looked at her pock-marked paper and sighed. Snape would take of points for that. Oh well, she can deal with bad marks.  
  
She finally put away her essay and walked around the common room, looking for anything not completely boring. She saw the terrific trio sitting round a table and decided to listen in of their conversation.  
  
"Well, what'd she say went on during the detention?" Her brother sounded concerned, but Ginny new better. He was only looking for a reason to jinx Draco.  
  
"When I asked her, she said it was none of my..Buisness and walked off." Good, saintly Hermione. Never a swear word would cross her lips.  
  
"Definitely fishy. I say, we somehow get them two together, alone and see what goes on." Harry always came up 'the plan'.  
  
"Yes, but how?"  
  
Ron got excited. "We find where Ginny is then get Malfoy to go there! It's foolproof!"  
  
"Genius, Ron" Ginny whispered. But of course they didn't hear her. She was hiding behind a chair, but she hardly needed to be; they wouldn't even see her.  
  
"Well, then. Let's go scout out Ginny!" Harry and Ron rose quickly from the table.  
  
"But we've so much homework we can't possibly get it done if we leave! What with the ball..."  
  
"Hermione, my sister's in danger! Homework can wait!" Ron was at the portrait hole, Harry already outside of it.  
  
"Oh...oh... alright. For Ginny." She too stepped out of then portrait hole.  
  
"Stupid gits," Ginny said, but followed them out of curiosity.  
  
Ginny followed them silently as they looked for her. After a few hallways, she took a 'shortcut' hall and got in front of them, Walking as if she had been walking to the portrait hole.  
  
"There she is..." Ron whispered to Harry, while he nudged him forward. But it was Hermione who spoke to her.  
  
"Ginny," she said naturally," We were looking all over for you. Could you come to the library to help me with.. erm.." Hermione faltered, but quickly recovered, "Charms. Yes, I have some charms homework I need help on. Harry and Ron don't get it either and I know how good you are at it...."  
  
Stupid aliby.Like The smartest girl in the school would ever need any help with homework...  
  
"Of course, Hermione," Ginny said sweetly. Could be a bit of entertainment...  
  
The two girls walked in silence to the library until Ginny decided to break the ice. "I never knew you to have any trouble with Charms, Hermione. What is it you need help with?" Hermione may be smart, but when it comes to thinking on the spot, she's lacking in talent. "Erm... well.. uh." Hermione walked faster. "I have to... pick a topic. About an essay. And I wanted your opinion. Come on lets hurry."  
  
"What's the rush? It's not like the library's going anywhere." Ginny smiled. How she loved to see people crack under pressure.  
  
"I have to hurry so I can get ready for the ball."  
  
"But its not even lunch yet! Surely you don't need five hours to prepare."  
  
"You never know," Hermione said as she rushed inside the library and lost herself amongst the books. Ginny sat herself at a table and looked out the window. All she had to do was wait until Harry and Ron showed up. She imagined it now. They would be panting, and would rush over to Hermione and speak to her in panicked whispers, not knowing she would be able to overhear every word. She crumpled up a piece of scrap parchment she found and tossed it over her shoulder.  
  
"Now, now Miss Weasley. Is that any way to get rid of your trash?"  
  
Ginny whisked her head around to see Draco standing behind her, the piece of parchment in his hand. In the background, she saw Hermione rush out of the Library to fetch Harry and Ron.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." Ginny smiled secretly. So the trio's plan would work after all. Not exactly how they planned, but they would be able to spy on her and Draco. He sat down across from her and put his feet on the table.  
  
"So, accepted any offers for the ball yet?" Ginny leaned back in her chair, trying to appear just as confident as him.  
  
"I'm not going," he said in is famous drawl. "Balls really aren't my thing."  
  
"Me neither. I hate dancing. Besides, if I do go, Ron will insist I go with Harry."  
  
Draco placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Why did you turn down Potter?"  
  
Oh, I hope Hermione's back with Harry and Ron. I would die if they wouldn't be able hear this. "Because he's the most insufferable pig I've ever known! He's always the hero and he always gets the girl. You'd think with someone always trying to kill you, you wouldn't be so d*** arrogant!" She heard a startled gasp from behind her a gave a small smile. So Hermione was back.  
  
Draco smirked and said quietly, "Your fanclub's just arrived."  
  
"Good," Ginny answered and turned around to meet a very angry Ron, Harry and Hermione. 


	4. Chapter IV

A really long chapter here. Sorry it has been a while since last update. Am making it up to you all with a nice LONG post. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Get away from my sister," snarled Ron viciously to Draco. ginny smiled at her brother, who was growing red.  
  
Draco smirked. "Am I suddenly not even allowed to carry on a pleasent conversation?"  
  
"What are you writing?' Harry asked from behind Ron. Ginny looked back to Draco, who had one of the plain quills left on the table in his hand and was writing something on the piece of paper he had caught.  
  
"What I write is of no business of yours..."  
  
Ginny smiled in spite of herself. It was rather funny watching Draco put down the 'trio'. He seemed to see her smile and laughed softly.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Nothing, Potter..." He said quietly. Rising gracefully, he walked around the table. Slyly he slipped the paper into Ginny's lap, hiding her from the sight of Harry, Ron, and hermione with his body. "I'll leave you now. Have fun at the ball. But you do know that the ball is only for children.... So you three should fit in perfectly." ((OOC: There is a not so hidden wrong meaning in this...)) And with that, he left. The trio, staring at his retreating back with their eyes showing nothing but hatred, soon retreated to 'their' table in the corner of the Library. Forgetting Ginny once more allowing her the time to read the paper.  
  
Ginny slowly unfolded the paper and read it.  
  
Meet me in the third corridor before the ball  
  
Ginny blushed. The third corridor? Alone? She did want the dangerous type, didn't she? "If Ron finds out...." Ginny didn't even consider that a possiblitly; the consequences would be to horrific. She left the library and went to lunch. She will meet him and she will go to his common room and they will be none the wiser. She stopped in her tracks. "Stupid," she said to herself as she burned the letter wiht her wand. "Thats better, Off to lunch." She nearly skipped to the Great Hall.  
  
:: Another fastforwarding.::  
  
Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor common room. She had exactly thirty minutes until the ball would start. Briskly, she said the password to the fat lady and ran up to her dormatory. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by an array of color and sound. It was amazing how much of a mess four girls could make. Every mirror in the room was occupied by a sixteen year old puting on make-up while talking about their dates. She sighed and went to her trunk. pulling out her dress robe, she thought, Well... It would be awkward for me to be the only one in the school above fourteen to be wearing a school uniform... She pulled her own dress robe out of the trunk. It had been a Christmas present from her successful brothers, Fred and George, last year and she loved it dearly but had not yet gotten a chance to wear it. The light material flowed over her hands, its dark brown glimmering slightly in the light of the girls' candles. She quickly slipped into it and politely asked one of her roomates to step away from the full length mirror in the back of the room, which she did. Ginny admired her robe. She loved it dearly, with it's flared sleeves and V-neck while it's length made her look taller than she was.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," one of the girls called, gliding to her in a sky blue robe, "Want to wear this?" She threw a light gold chain around Ginny's neck without waiting for her reply. The necklace was simple, a dusty gold color, but it had a small piece of oval shaped amber surrounded by a bold boarder. She loked how it looked, the thought as she toyed with it. "So you like it?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks," Ginny replied. She looked around at the other girls. They were all loads prettier than her and their painted faces with perfect smiles looked at her. She smiled and then began walking out of the dorm.  
  
"Not so fast," the girl who lended her the necklace said from behind her, "Since I let you borrow my necklace, you are going to have to let me do something to your hair." Ginny looked aprehensve. She had no problems with her hair the way it was... But the girl had kindly lended her that necklace so it was only fair. She, with a grimace on her face, sat down in the chair facing one of the mirrors. The girls smiled, looking at eachother then quickly went to work on her thin red hair.  
  
Ouch, Ginny thought as they tugged on her hair. he had long since closed her eyes, afraid of what they were doing to her hair. By how it felt, it was going to be a massive tangle of greasy strands and blood. Suddenly the tugging stopped/ "Ta-da!" someone said in the background. Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
Still not near as pretty as all the other girls in the room, but she admitted to liking what they had done. Her red hair was not up, like she had expected, but in simple loose curls. Yes, she did like the hair... And the necklace... And the dress robe... But would Draco like it? That was all that really mattered... Ginny... You are doing it again... Stop!  
  
"So," one of the other girls said in a high-pitched nasel voice, "who is your date?"  
  
"No one," Ginny responded. Maybe she had said t too quickly or something because every girl there said a collective 'oooh'.  
  
"It's Harry, isn't it..." the nasel one asked.  
  
"No!" Ginny said loudly, "I am not, I repeat, not going with the big headed, huge ego Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh... Then... Are you going with Neville?"  
  
Now they were just being idiots. Rolling her eyes, Ginny walked out of the dorm and down the stairs.  
  
Ginny paced the width of the corridor nervously. What did Draco want? Would he even show up?  
  
"It was probably a joke," she mumbled to herself, unconciously fingering the necklace. "See if I would come and then laugh about it with his Slytherin friends. Wouldn't put it past the scum." More pacing, more talking to herself. "There's still ten minutes before he's supposed to come, he can be fashionably late if he wants to."  
  
Ginny, couldn't help it, but it seemed that everytime she glanced at her watch, it was only fifteen seconds later. "Ok!" She told herself. "No more pacing! No more watches! I'm just going to stand here and wait." She stared determindly at the suit of armor, concentrating on anything other than Draco. She walked distractedly to the window nearby and looked out onto the lake. The smooth surface broken only by the ocassional tentacle. The winter scene looked calming. She pressed her forehead against the cold surface of the glass and watched her breath form on the window. Snowflakes slowly cascaded down, making the winter scene perfect. Perfect. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny swirled around and saw draco standing in front of her, wearing a dress robe of dark grey with a high collar. Ginny couldn't help but notice how the robe exactlly matched his eyes. She blushed slightly when she saw him looking at her own attire. Stop it Gin... her mind warned her, soon his friends will be out here pointing and laughing at you or something. She determinedly stared into his eyes. "Draco," she said in a controled voice.-  
  
"Nice to see you have showed up. Not many Gryffindors would come here on the invitation of a Slytherin..." he trailed off, a mischievious glint shining in his eyes. "This way." He began walkning to a door on his left.  
  
"But Draco," Ginny started, pulling back, "You haven't even told me where you are supposably taking me ."  
  
Isn't that half the fun?" he asked, smiling slightly as he took her arm and led her through the large doors to the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
"But...I thought we weren't going to the dance..." Ginny said suspiciously.  
  
"We aren't," Draco replied as they walked through the entrance, "Might want to keep your head down, though. But with that hair, you will be hard to miss."  
  
Ginny took a slow breath to calm her rattling insides. "Are we walking through?" She asked as they neared the entrance. "Of course, but we'll shuffle along the back wall so no one will see us. Let's go." They went into hall and quickly walked along side the back wall, Ginny closest to it. She managed a peek at the students milling around, waiting for the music to start. She knew Hermione and Ron were going together, but right now she sat next to Harry, patting him on the back. Ginny stiffled a laugh when she heard, "It's alright, Harry. There are plenty of other girls who would like to dance with you."  
  
They finally crossed the hall unnoticed and stood in the halway the Slytherin's always come from for meals. "Told you I was invisible." Ginny smirked as they walked down the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as they walked through the labyrinthine halls. Their footsteps echoed through it's empty passages.  
  
"Keep your head down," Draco responded, looking around the hall. Someone walked past them. Draco nodded slightly, pinning her closer to the wall. Where is he taking me? Ginny asked herself as they continued down the dark hall, passing more silent people and chittering couples. Suddenly, Draco stopped. He was staring at a damp stone wall.  
  
"Er... Draco?" Ginny asked, looking in confusion from Draco to the wall.  
  
"Wicked," Draco said clearly, seemingly addressing the wall. Ginny was about to question his sanity when the wall slid soundlessly revealing a dark wooden door. "Remember," Draco said quietly as his hand went toward the blackened silver door handle, "Keep your head down."  
  
Ginny peeked through her hair at her sorroundings. Soft green light illuminated a long, low underground room. Several high-backed chairs sat around the crackling fire that burned underneath an elaborately carved mantlepiece. A girl wearing startling green dress robes clutched on to the arm of a stall boy Ginny recognized as a Quidditch player.  
  
"Blaise, shouldn't you be getting to the ball?" Draco said as he tugged her behind her back.  
  
"I guess, but itsn't always best to be fashionably late?" She eyed Draco and Ginny remembered that she ahd asked him to the ball. Blaise Zabini; she's pretty enough but she's a complete airhead Her sharp blue eyes flickered at Ginny.  
  
"Who's that you're hiding, Draco?"  
  
Draco didn't reply. His icy gray eyes bore into Blaise. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze then mumbled, "Let's go, Grant." They quickly stepped out of the common room.  
  
"Sit here and keep your head down." She lowered herself on a wooden chair sat at a table and watched as he checked all of the chairs circuling the fire.  
  
"Empty," he said, comming back to have a seat in the large armchair by the fire. "Everyone is at the ball."  
  
"Even Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny asked, wondering who in their right mind would go with those trolls.  
  
"They went with eachother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ginny glanced around.  
  
"So.. erm.. what now?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Well niether of us really wants to go to the ball, I figured we had something in common."  
  
"Two peas in a pod," Ginny laughed.  
  
Draco laughed softly as well. That surprised Ginny, though by now she felt as though she were going to burst if she was given one more surprise. She glanced around the Slytherin Commen room. It was nice.. she guessed though it lacked the warmth of her own Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Do you approve of it?" Draco asked, lounging comfortably on the chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you approve of the common room?"  
  
"Erm," Ginny started, "Yes, I suppose."  
  
"Good. Your good opinion is rarely bestowed therefor sought after."  
  
"Um... Right..."  
  
"So, who is your weasle brother with?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
"That's Weasley, ferret," Ginny snapped. She wasn't so close to her brother at the moment but she would not allow a Malfoy to insult her family.  
  
"Now, now. Let's not bring back that." Draco said quickly. "Listen."  
  
Ginny did. Music drifted down from the ceiling.  
  
"The ball has started. Great hall is right above here." Draco said softly. Ginny felt his eyes on eyes on her face. She blushed and looked down.  
  
They sat in silence. ASk him to dance, ask him to dance...  
  
"Would you care for a dance?"  
  
Ginny's eyes popped open. Had her thoughts somehow leaked out of her head and into the open? She looked up and saw Draco exteneding a hand.  
  
She silently sighed relief. "Oh." She unconciously twirled her curls. "Of course."  
  
She rose rather clumsily and walked to Draco, layed her hand in his. In return, he gently placed his hand on her waist. The quick beat echoed in the room. Draco immediately started the complicated steps to... something resebleing a swing dance. She clumsily followed along, stepping on his feet numorous times rather like how Neville had at the Yule Ball in her third year. "Erm, sorry," she kept muttering as she did it, but Draco said nothing. He spun her quickly, making her sway slightly. "Wherever did you learn to dance so divinely, Sir Malfoy?" she asked smiling.  
  
"The Malfoy family sees that the childr, I mean, me is brought up right," he said smirking.  
  
" Did you just insult my family?" Ginny snapped back, her happy grin disappearing immediately.  
  
"Well... Yes. But please don't ruin the dancing." She was silent.  
  
The music gradually slowed until their dance was a gentle waltz. This was the most fun Ginny had had in one night and she was enjoying it with a Malfoy. As they swayed with the music, Ginny slowly laid head on Draco's chest. She closed her eyes, listening to his quiet heartbeat.  
  
The music stopped.  
  
They stopped swaying.  
  
Ginny felt Draco's hand release hers and looked up at him. His gray eyes looked into her own brown ones as he gently played with her curly hair. She felt as though she couldn't breath. His face was only a few inches away. He moved closer, closing the gap between them. Slowly, his lips captured hers.  
  
Ginny tore her face away and stepped back, blush creeping up her neck and into her face.  
  
"I.. uh, I have to go." She fumbled back for the doornob and rushed out of the room without a backward glance. What am I doing? She thought as she rushed down the maze of halls and corridors. Kissing a Malfoy, she told herself. She felt her face grow warmer as even more crimson color rose to her cheeks. Oh Gosh, what would Ron say,  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny suddenly found herself face to face wiht her brother.  
  
"Me? I'm here with Hermione. I thought you weren't coming to the ball! So you've changed your mind! I'll tell Harry. Wow Gin, what've you been doing? You're face is red."  
  
Ginny lifted a hand to her face before she thought about Ron's words.  
  
"What? No! I haven't changed my mind! I'm just.. passing through."  
  
Ron smirked mischeviously. "Yeah, and that's why you're wearing your new dress robes and done up your hair. Hold on. Oy, Harry!"  
  
Ginny started punching Ron on the shoulder. "No! Stop! Be quiet! I'm leaving!" She turned to stomp away, but a strong hand caught her shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! Either you're dancing with Harry or your apologizing!" Ron signaled for Harry to walk over.  
  
"Yes?" He said sulkily. His eyes caught sight of a very angry Ginny and they atomatically brightened. "Ginny! I thought you said you weren't coming!"  
  
"Of course I said I wasn't coming! I told you I hated you! Why would I come to dance with you?!"  
  
"Alright. Would you care for a dance?"  
  
Ginny froze. Would you care for a dance? Draco said that, only minutes earlier. She smiled dreamily.  
  
"Great! Come on!" Harry pulled her arm, but she stayed rooted to the spot, still imagining dancing with Draco; swaying to the music, leaning her head against him.  
  
"Ginny? Come on!" She snapped back to reality.  
  
"No!" She wretched her hadn out of his grasp. "I'm going back to the common room!"  
  
She marched out of the great hall.  
  
"But that's not the way to our common room," A very confused Harry shouted back.  
  
Ginny ignored Harry's calls and stormed to the entrance of the dungeons. She had been walking for a while when she came to a three way fork in the corridor and realized she was hopelessly lost. She sat against the wall in a nice little corner and burried her face in her hands.  
  
You aren't going to cry, She told herslef, blinking back furious tears.  
  
Then what am I going to do? I could go back to the ball... It could be fun, maybe even dance with someone..  
  
Or, the dangerous part of her mind replied, you could return to Draco... he's probaly still in his common room...  
  
Ginny sniffled and wiped her eyes, brimming wiht unshed tears. She didn't even know why she felt like crying.  
  
"I won't go back to the common room," she said stubbornly. "And I won't go to the ball. I just want to go to my common room." She stood and looked around. "But how?" Tears filled her eyes again.  
  
"No!" She said, covering her face. "Just walk. You're bound to get somewhere... wherever that is."  
  
She had been walking for what felt like hours, but the music from the ball drifting through the walls told her it was only about ten minutes. She had just passed the little statue of Gregor the Great for the third time when someone stepped out of a door in the wall. Someone with sleek blonde hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"Oh no," Ginny whispered. She whipped her head around and jumped behind the statue. No one, especially Draco, could see her now; eyes red with unshed tears, curls hanging limp.  
  
"Remember, your invisible..." She chanted under her breath.  
  
She heard Draco mutter something to himself as she squeezed further behind the statue. She kept trying desperately to be silent but she heard her breath. Suddenly, she tripped on her robe and hit a csharp place on the statue.  
  
"Ouch!" she squeaked.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco's mildly surprised voice came from on the other side of the statue. She heard his footsteps as he walked around it and then saw him leaning casually against the statue.  
  
"Yes?" she asked through gritted teeth. Putting her hand gingerly up her her forehead, she felt the stickiness of blood on the wound. "What do you want?"  
  
"Tut tut," he said, the infamous Malfoy sneer arriving on his lips, "Still have that temper, don't you.  
  
Ginny stood starying. Here she was, tired, bleeding, in a foul mood, and not to mention hungry (her stomach growled unplesently at the thought of food, and here he was getting onto her for being angry.  
  
"Stupid git," she muttered, pushing him out of her way into the corridor. She begain walking down the stone passage. Wasn't this the way I came? she asked herself after a few steps.  
  
"You are bleeding," Draco's casual voice iced the hall.  
  
"No, really?" Ginny said sarcasticlly, turning around to face him, "I couldn't tell."  
  
He was still leaning against that statue, though now he had turned to watch her.  
  
Without a word, he glided toward her. She felt frozen. Even her anger was almost put out. Almost.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I said you are bleeding. Come here." He was now steps away from her. Slowly, she walked toward him. She saw something like triumph flicker across his shielded eyes.  
  
"Now move your hand."  
  
She did.  
  
He flicked his wand and muttered some incantation under his breath and lowered his arm. Ginny rubbed her newly healed head (OOC: sounds wierd...) and mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll get going..." Ginny began, but then realized Draco was blocking her from leaving.  
  
"Um.. Draco? Move." She was just to tired to be caring.  
  
He seemed to have sensed her weariness and stepped aside without a word.  
  
Ginny started walking down the corridor, then turned.  
  
"You, uh, woulnd't know the way out of here, would you?"  
  
Draco smirked and said, "Follow me."  
  
Ginny followed Draco silently, their echoing footsteps were the only sound in the empty halls. After a few minutes of walking, Ginny began to remember the way back.  
  
"Erm, Draco?" she started timidly, knowing the Great Hall was close.  
  
He turned around, a bored expression on his face. "hm?"  
  
"Thanks," she said quickly, "For healing that scratch and all..."  
  
His look softened slightly.  
  
"You are welcome, Ginny," he continued, "Te Great Hall is right up that way. I reckon the Ball is over now."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Very quickly, Ginny walked up to Draco and kissed him lightly on the cheek before fleeing out into the Hall.  
  
He was right, only a few stragglers remained in the great hall. She hurriedly rushed up the stairs in a daze and found herself infront of the Fat Lady before she knew it. She felt flushed and weary but slightly rebellious.  
  
If only Ron knew... Ginny grinned as the portrait swung open and she stepped in. The common room was full of people, chit-chatting, exchanging gossip. A few of her dorm-mates called her name but she barely heard them; she was floating up to her dorm, skimming the surface of the ground. She reached her dorm to find it empty, and she slowly slipped into her pajamas. Ginny recalled the night's events and dwelled on the perfect dance she and Draco had. However exhausted and drained she was, she felt like she could go dancing through life. She fell on to her bed in a bliss and thought dreamily, Tomorrow I'll be walking the snowy streets of Hogsmeade and then the next day, I'll be unwrapping Christmas presents and... Ginny's eyes popped open.  
  
"Christmas!" She said in a hoarse whisper. "What should I get Draco?" Never thought I'd say that.. she smiled secretly. She heard approaching steps and quickly closed her eyes pretending to sleep. She didn't want to be questioned about the night's events.  
  
"Ginny," began Hermione's voice gingerly. "Are you asleep?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes behind her eyelids, Hermione would never learn that she, Ginny, didn't like people nosing into her life. The door closed softly and Hermione had left.  
  
Ginny tossed over and sigh sleepily. "She'll probably ask me about it tomorrow... Oh well... Now, what to get Dra-.." She yawned and pulled the blankets up to her chin; drifting off to sleep.  
  
Ginny woke up to a mildly dark room. Glancing out the window, she saw the steely gray counds covering the sun while small flakes of snow floated down from them. Yawning, she walked down to the common room.  
  
The fire crackled warmly in the hearth while a few Gryfindors talked in it's warmth. She sighed and tottered over to an empty couch.  
  
"Hey Gin," she heard someone say from across the room. Looking in that direction, she saw Hermione smiling and walking towards her with Harry and Ron close behind.  
  
"Hello," Ginny said, yawning.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch beside Ginny while Harry and ron sat in two chairs facing it. Ginny felt as though she was in court.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Okay, just tired," Ginny replied. She was going to try to be nice to the big-headed trio today. She wanted today to be as perfect as last night. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Where were you instead of the dance?" Ron blurted out, as if unable to hold it in any longer. Hermione glared at him while Harry's eyes flashed with sudden interest.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"We were just concerned for you Gin. I mean, you were there for a minute in the middle before running off through one of the halls. We didn't see you at all after that so we got worried," Hermione said quickly in a soothing tone.  
  
Of course, Ginny thought, Because I'm not with them, they worry. "It isn't your business where I was." she ended.  
  
"Were you erm... with anyone?" Ron asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" Ginny asked quickly. They couldn't have found out about Draco. It was impossible.  
  
"Well," Ron started, acting as though she had confirmed his fears, "You did break it off with Harry and we didn't see you at all during the ball and you were acting all... funny towards us so we kind of pieced it together..."  
  
"Erm..." Ginny started, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Could you two leave us for a second?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry politely. They nodded and did as she asked. "Listen Ginny. I, unlike your brother, don't really care if you were with someone or not but remember you can always talk to me about anything. Okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Ok," Hermione smiled, "Now how about you come with Harry, Ron and I to Hogsmead. We can all do a little last minute Christmas shopping. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny said. Perfect timing, hermione...  
  
Ginny stood in line next to Hermione waiting to pass through the entrance hall. Ginny shifted her wieght and thought some. What to et Draco, what to get Draco.. What am i suppossed to get the person who could buy anything I see?  
  
"So what are you going to get Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny whisked her head around to face Hermione who had just interrupted her with a question.  
  
"What are you getting Ron?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. He'd complain to mum if I got him nothing and I really don't want to waste my money on him.." Ginny said haughtily as she looked at her fingernails. Hermione laughed. She obviously didn't know it wasn't a joke, Ginny thought scathingly.  
  
They passed through the doors and stepped into a carriage. Perhaps because she was scared of the consequences, Hermione told Ron and Harry that they would be getting a seperate carriage.  
  
"Anyone else you might be buying for?" Hermione asked, trying so hard not to sound suspicous.  
  
"Nope," Ginny said, relaxing back in her seat. Lying came naturally to her; she'd been doing it all of her life to her mum and brothers.  
  
"Oh." Hermione sounded dissapointed.  
  
"What about you?" Ginny asked unexpectedly.  
  
"Me?! Oh no of course not. Just Harry and Ron. And you of course, if you want."  
  
"No thanks. I wasn't planning on buying you anything either."  
  
Ginny rested her head against the window, looking out on the snowy landscape. Hermione made a few weak attempts at conversation, but Ginny just wasn't in the mood. Almost to Hogsmeade she thought. Adn then you can ditch her...  
  
The carrige stopped and Ginny and Hermione stepped out. The snow glistened on the small village, making it seem like a painting. Ginny sighed and began walking to the store.  
  
She froze when she heard an icy voice call out her name. 


	5. Chapter V

Ginny whipped around to see Draco gliding over to her. Harry and Ron stepped out of their carriage.  
  
"Ginny," Draco said.  
  
"What do want with her?" Harry snarled, he and Ron stepped in front of Ginny as if to protect her if Draco made a lunge at her throat.  
  
"Just wanting to tell her something," Draco said, his cold eyes resting on Harry.  
  
"Well you can tell all of us," Ron scowled.  
  
"Ron! Really you are such a pig! Move!" Ginny pushed Ron away and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Gin, no! Get back!" Ron pushed her backwards and she sat in a mound of snow.  
  
"My, my. Aren't you two protective." Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Just tell us what you want to say and shove off." Harry gripped his wand.  
  
"This was in my carriage. Happy?" Draco flung a notebook with a leather cover over the two bodyguards' heads and it landed at Ginny's feet. He walked away and Ginny clutched the notebook to her chest. Harry looked solemn.  
  
"Gin, give me that notebook." "No! It's mine!" "He could've cursed it! "Oh really, you two!" Hermione shoved herself into the conversation. "As if Draco could manage that! Come off it!"  
  
Ron and Harry sulked off and Ginny breathed a "Thanks," so Hermione and quickly ran off somewhere to look at the book alone. Her name was written on the cover, but it wasn't in her handwriting; she had never even seen the book before. She walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat in a corner booth by herself. She opened the book and read the first page.  
  
Meet me outside Honeydukes at three.  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny smiled slightly and closed the leather book. She got up and ordered a butterbeer, then sat back down again. She sipped the warm drink and reread the note. Her bliss was short lived; Ron and Harry stormed into the Three Broomsticks, followed closely by Hermione; looking quite flustered. Ginny's eyes popped open and she quickly ripped out the note and shoved it in her pocket. The trio sat in her booth.  
  
"Give us that book, Gin. Or else we'll have to take it." Ron seemed too sincere as he said this, but Ginny couldn't help snorting into her butterbeer.  
  
"Seriously. That could be dangerous." Harry held his wand in one hand, and outstretched his other.  
  
"Fine, you interfering prats! Here! There's noting in it! Just got it the other day." She chucked the book and grinned with it hit Harry square in the forehead.  
  
"Just make sure to give it back. I'm almost out of parchment." She grabbed her bottle and stomped out of the Tree broomsticks, ready to count down the hours until three.  
  
Fifteen minutes, Ginny thought, glancing at her watch. The trio was browsing through the toys at Zonko's, laughing and talking amongst themselves. As always. "Um, guys," she started, rather quietly, "I forgot something in Honeydukes. I'm going to run back and get it." And with that, she fled the shop.  
  
Outside, it had stopped snowing and the cobblestone streets were covered in a mix of hard ice under an innocent blanket of dazzling white. She smiled as she skipped down the road towards Honeydukes. Was it really right for her to be this happy? She was going to meet a Malfoy. What would her mom say if she knew? I won't think about that today, Ginny thought as she reached Honey dukes, I'm going to have a good time and no one can stop me.  
  
She saw the tall figure of Draco ahead of her, his dark robe fluttering slightly in the breeze while his usually slicked back hair fell handsomely into his face.  
  
"You are late," he said when she came to him.  
  
"No I'm not," Ginny replied, checking her watch. Exactly three o'clock.  
  
"To be on time is to be late. To be early is to be on time," he told her. "Now come on, we have a lot to do don't we?"  
  
"Erm," Ginny stammered, walking at his side as he headed down the street. "What exactly are we doing?" Ginny said, walking two steps for everyone one of Draco's.  
  
"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"  
  
Ginny was taken aback. She never had the power to choose what to do. With six older brothers, they usually dominated the family.  
  
"I don't know... Wanna go there?" She pointed to a small shop with a sign that read  
  
Shervios' Shoppe All Your Wizarding Needs Plus more!  
  
Draco shrugged and they stepped into the small building. Shelves lined the walls and bookcases filled most of the floor. Each shelf holding some unique device. They began inspecting everything, giggling at the useless, strange inventions, probing the very unique objects. Ginny finally sucked up her courage and asked Draco what she had been wondering all day. As they tried to figure out what a sharp, pointy object exactly is, she blurted it out.  
  
"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Draco smirked. "Really? A Weasley getting a Malfoy a present? How thoughtful..."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course you prat. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
Ginny pouted and glanced around the store. Everything in here was more than horridly expensive. It probably would cost her everything she had and more.  
  
"And what do you want, flame?" Draco asked casually, poking a funny looking contraption.  
  
"Surprise me," Ginny replied teasingly.  
  
They were silent for a time.  
  
There it was. The sign read For the one who has everything. Ginny, after making sure Draco was busy looking at something else, she tottered over to it.  
  
Ginny examined several odd trinkets. Some glowed, some sparkled but the first thing that caught her eye was the price tag. Her eyes widened and she quickly walked away. Now what I am supposed to get him? Ginny walked slowly, looking at everything hoping perhaps she would see something Draco would die without. Unfortunately, he has everything, and he could buy anything else.  
  
"Draco?" A shrill, nasal voice echoed through the tiny store. Pansy Parkinson and her Slytherin gang stepped inside. Absentmindedly, Ginny walked toward them.  
  
"What do you want, weasel?" Pansy sneered and turned to clutch Draco's arm.  
  
"Come on, Dracie! A bunch of us are going to the Hogs Head to see if the old man would give us a Firewhiskey!"  
  
Draco looked repulsed my Pansy's affection, but said nothing.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway, you simpleton? Isn't this a little out of your price range? You might want to try in that dumpster across the street." Pansy sneered as the surrounding company guffawed loudly.  
  
"C'mon everyone, empty your pockets. Give to the needy" Pansy tossed a Knut at Ginny's feet. More laughter. Ginny bent down slowly and picked it up.  
  
"Pansy, there are only so many ways to insult my family and after six years of hearing nearly every insult in the book, I must say you are running out of material." With a flick of her fingers (her brothers hit her with that technique many a time) the Knut flew and hit Pansy square between the eyes. Everyone fell silent. Wow, thought Ginny as she watched Pansy gasp in horror, I'm a pretty good shot. The Knut bounced of Pansy's thick skull and didn't even break the skin. However, Pansy gasped and staggered backwards  
  
"Why, you filthy Muggle-lover! That could've killed me!"  
  
"Pity it didn't. Ta." Ginny shoved her way through the crowd of Slytherins and exited the building without a backwards glance.  
  
The once fluffy and light snow had changed into freezing rain while she was in the store. She wrapped her second-hand cloak closer to her body while she walked glumly to the Three Broomsticks. At least there it was warm and dry. She would have to wait there until this rain passed before taking a carriage back to the castle.  
  
Inside the Three Broomsticks, the multiple fireplaces glowed merrily, immersing the building in grateful warmth.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" she heard a voice yelled from across the room. Ginny looked up and saw Ron waving from one of the booths. She walked over to their table and took a seat. She smiled slightly to the three. Sitting with them was better than sitting by herself she guessed.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," Hermione replied warmly, "Want a butterbeer?" Ginny didn't even respond as Harry called the waitress over and ordered one for her. They aren't lecturing me... Ginny thought, confused, Hermione must have talked to them, I guess... She was too cold and tired to care. She silently sipped her butterbeer while listening to their conversation.  
  
"So, Hermione," Ron started, "You said you were going where for Christmas?"  
  
"I'm staying this year. I have told you that...." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
And so died the conversation.  
  
Ginny sipped her butterbeer, listening to the clamor of other people talking, bottles clinking.  
  
"So...." Harry started. "Um, what have you been doing, Gin? We lost you at Zonko's."  
  
"Oh....." Ginny flushed. "I've been Christmas shopping...with myself. Yup, alone." They raised their eyebrows, but said nothing.  
  
"Where are your bags?" Ron asked with crinkled eyebrows, looking under the table, as if she was hiding them.  
  
"I didn't find anything. Nope. Nothing." Ginny took a swig of her butterbeer and set her empty tankard down on the table. "Well, I really do have to get going. I didn't get anything and the day's almost spent." She jumped off her seat and walked out the door.  
  
Her hair ruffled in the wind and icy pellets of rain smacked her face. She still needed a present for Draco. She stepped into an empty carriage and tugged on her Christmas sweater from last year. A Christmas Sweater! As soon as Ginny's carriage pulled into Hogwarts, she sprinted up to her room. "Please let it be there please let it be there..." she chanted over to herself as she dug through her. She pulled out a mass of emerald green wool and sighed, relieved. "Now, I need something for the D," she muttered, pushing robes and looking for a bright, shiny color; one that said... well, 'Draco'. Ginny smiled as she pulled out silver wool. I've got to get started," She said, grabbing her knitting needles and headed to the common room. She picked a comfortable chair by the fireplace and started knitting as fast as she could.  
  
Though she started out fast, Ginny began to slow down as the night grew older. Her knitting skills were not near as strong as her mother's, but she could do a sweater. She desperately hoped Draco wouldn't despise it.  
  
"Hey Ginny," she heard Hermione say as she sank into the chair next to her. "What is that?"  
  
"Nothing really..." Ginny said quickly, putting the needles and yarn away. Just knitting a little something... that's all"  
  
"Oh. Neat." Hermione replied, a smile dancing in her eyes, "So, what are you doing up late?"  
  
"I was knitting as I have told you and you have seen. What are you doing up late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
There was silence for a while; the only sounds were those from the dying fire.  
  
"Um, Ginny?" Hermione started, rather uncharacteristically nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I as you something?"  
  
"You just did," Ginny said shortly. She was getting tired.  
  
"No. Really, can I ask you something about... someone..?"  
  
"No one is stopping you."  
  
"Well," Hermione started, her fingers twirling around her bushy hair.  
  
Ginny sat, needles clicking, brows furrowed. She lost count on this row of stitches. Hopefully, Draco wouldn't mind if his sweater was a little lumpy.  
  
"Well... uh... I don't really know how to word this..." Hermione fidgeted in her chair.  
  
"Just spit it out, I won't be offended."  
  
"I don't know about this, though." Hermione took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Well It's about Draco."  
  
Ginny missed a stitch. "What about him?" She replied quickly.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hermione said quickly, blushing. "It's just... I've noticed some stuff and I wanted to see if my hunches were correct."  
  
"What are you're 'hunches'?" Ginny said curtly, she was not going to tell anyone. Especially know-it-all-I'll-be-your-friend-when-its-convenient Hermione.  
  
"That you two are... well... a couple."  
  
"That's absurd."  
  
"Oh come on, Gin." Hermione smiled. "First you meet him in detention and start acting all funny. Then you go off to the Slytherin Common Room for the Christmas Ball." Ginny's eyes popped open and she threw a glance at Hermione who laughed. "Yes I saw where you came from and I know that's where the Slytherin common room is."  
  
"Oh really. How?" Ginny smirked as she turned her eyes back to her sweater.  
  
"Be quiet. Anyway, I saw you sneak through with him. Actually, I couldn't tell if it was you, but it's just an educated guess. Anyway, after that you meet him at Hogsmeade and tried to find him a Christmas present. Now, you're sitting here knitting him a sweater. Well, am I right?" Hermione sat back in her chair, hands crossed.  
  
"Um..." Ginny said uncomfortably. "I won't tell anyone if I am as true as I seem to be," Hermione said quickly, trying to avoid an argument.  
  
"Your hunches are wrong," Ginny stated flatly, carefully trying to right her wronged stitches, "This is a, um, a scarf. For me. I like the color green..."  
  
"Listen Ginny," Hermione said, very seriously, "Be careful, okay? I am not going to tell you who to date and who not to, but do be careful. After all, he is a Slytherin. And a --"  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny finished her sentence for her. "Hermione, there is nothing between us. You have guessed wrongly. I suggest you go up to bed. You are obviously too tired to have a logical conversation."  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly. "Whatever you say Ginny. May I suggest you do the same?" With a quick goodnight, Hermione rushed up the stairs to the dormitories.  
  
Ginny yawned widely. Maybe Hermione was right, as always. Slowly, Ginny finished the stitch. Her eyelids felt heavy. Maybe she could close them just to rest her eyes. Just for a minute... "Ginny? Ginny..." Ginny cracked her eyes open and felt a finger prodding painfully in her shoulder. "What? Let me sleep..." She murmured but sat up and stretched. She fell asleep with her legs crossed and her 'sweater' draped over them. Ron grinned and sat next to her.  
  
"So, what's that?"  
  
Ginny tried to move her legs, but they weren't responding. "Nothing, a scarf for myself."  
  
"Oh." Ron eyed the mess of green wool skeptically.  
  
"What? Don't you believe me?" snapped Ginny, still trying to untwist her legs. "What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly nine," replied her brother after consulting with his watch.  
  
"What in bloody he (you know the rest) did you wake me up so early for?" Finally she figured it out; with one sharp yank Ginny's legs unfurled and she stood wobbly. "I'm going to breakfast." She adjusted her wrinkled sweater and stomped out of the portrait hole, clutching her half-made sweater.  
  
The days until the holidays passed quickly. Before Ginny could think about it, students had left to be home for Christmas and the great castle of Hogwarts was mostly empty.  
  
Ginny sighed over her hot porridge. It was the first day of the holidays and she was bored sick. The sweater had been finished last night, the trio were treating her nicely, but still ignoring her, and worst of all, she hadn't seen Draco. Maybe he went home. It made sense. He probably had a house the size of Hogwarts to go home to, so why wouldn't he? She sighed again as she ate some of the porridge.  
  
Christmas is only TWO days away. And no matter how slowly the minutes tick by, it'll be here soon.... I hope Ginny dropped her spoon and looked around. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat near her talking about the amount of homework they received from Snape.  
  
"Two feet, Hermione! And all about a Forgetfulness Potion? I don't even remember what he said about it!" Ron piled more sausages on his plate.  
  
"Ron, don't be such a baby. I've already got mine done. And if you paid attention during class you would've heard Snape say at least three feet of information."  
  
Ginny snickered. Ron? Pay attention in class? Please.  
  
"So Gin, I was wondering if you had any plans to day." Hermione sipped her milk and looked toward Ginny.  
  
"What? Oh. No, nothing. Why?" Ginny was startled at being talked to. But Hermione was probably just being nice to her to worm out something about Draco. I will NOT tell. No matter how she tries to weasel it out of me... heh.. Weasel.  
  
"Just wondering," Hermione said quickly and turned to her plate.  
  
"I'm finished. I'll be in the common room." Ginny stood and started walking toward the stairway.  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you. How about a game of chess? Or maybe gobstones?" Hermione ran to catch up with Ginny.  
  
"Um, why not?"  
  
Ginny followed to Hermione to the common room silently. Hermione said the password at the portrait quietly then walked in.  
  
"Sooo," She started, turning to Ginny as the portrait closed, "How are you?"  
  
"Um, fine..." Ginny replied, not really knowing where the conversation was going.  
  
"Good," Hermione smiled slightly as she glanced around the empty common room, "What did you get Draco for Christmas?"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked quickly, "Why would I get that git anything? Where did you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Well, you have been with him a lot, and you did spend that Hogsmeade weekend with him... so I assumed--"  
  
"You assume wrong," Ginny cut her off.  
  
Ginny set up the pieces on Ron's old chessboard a little more forceful than necessary. So forceful, the black night complained and demanded an apology.  
  
After all the pieces had been set, Ginny and Hermione began to play. Ginny wasn't playing to her full potential and didn't even notice when Hermione checked her king until the castle yelled up at her. No, something else was bothering her... She couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Well, there's no use pretending that you didn't spend all of Hogsmeade weekend with Draco. So what did you do?" Hermione concentrated on the chess board and wouldn't meet Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I did nothing. Just shopping for Christmas when I decided I'm not getting anyone anything."  
  
Hermione moved her castle foreword before sitting back in her chair and smiling. "Ginny, come off it. The notebook? Clever. It might've fooled Ron and Harry. Even I started to have second thoughts. But after you disappeared in Zonko's?"  
  
Ginny scowled at the board and sacrificed a pawn to protect her queen and didn't speak. Hermione took the pawn and waited for Ginny's response to her original question.  
  
Ginny smiled  
  
"Well Hermione, you might've put all your little clues together. And you might think you've figured me out. Not even close. Checkmate."  
  
Ginny moved her bishop three spaces left and snatched up her knitting to go to her dormitory; leaving Hermione to puzzle over her defeat. 


End file.
